Zekiu
Zekiu is the Father of Beerus and Champa. History Zekiu grew up in a poor family. His father had always been unemployed and the mother had left when Zekiu was young. Zekiu's father was a drunk, he was also abusive and Zekiu was always beaten by him for no reason. Zekiu's only way to be happy was to go training with his friend, Beerus. Beerus was also a cat, very tall and skinny. Zekiu always played "God of Destruction" with Beerus and instead of planets they destroyed rocks. "Well me and my attendant here are not pleased with the food on this planet. I shall destroy your planet!" Those were Zekiu's last words or rather the last words Beerus had ever heard from him. At the same exact time the god of destruction of their universe was there reviewing some Klaroathe. (Klaroathe is a plant grown on Zekiu's planet and it tastes like hot dogs when cooked) "Well me and my attendant here are not pleased with the food on this planet. I shall destroy it!" Crameo destroyed the planet by tapping the table, the entire planet! Beerus was killed in the destruction but Zekiu miraculously survived. Zekiu fuelled by the rage of his friends death flew at light speed to the closest planet in the solar system he was in. Zekiu took refuge on this planet and the people welcomed him. The current ruler of the planet (who was the ruler when Zen-Oh was a child!) trained Zekiu and he became amazingly strong. Crameo was killed by the first Super Saiyan God and Zekiu was a runner up for his position. He was still a child by immortal standards (he was 134) and could not become a god. He went on to leave his planet after destroying it with just a tap on its soil. He was surely stronger than Crameo by then. Zekiu flew from planet to planet destroying everything in his path after training with their strongest warriors. He was 199 before he was legally permitted to become a god. As the God of Destruction of Universe 6 he went from planet to planet and any planet he came across was unlucky. He would take their food and eat it, and then he would kill them all. He met another cat on another planet he was planning on destroying, a woman. She was very poor but very pretty! "She could be an intergalactic prostitute with a body like that!" Zekiu had said to himself. After 3 years of dating he forced her to marry him (in exchange for life) and they had 3 kids. He named the skinny one after his best friend and the "big boned" one Champa, after his dad. He trained with Beerus and Champa a lot and didn't like Champa because he was so weak (he was weak to him, Champa's power level at the time was 500,000,056,000) Beerus with a power level of over 1,000,000,000,000 was his favourite. His 3rd kid, a daughter died shortly after birth and Zekiu killed his wife after the kids were born. Zekiu later grew old as his kids became the new Gods of Destruction. Champa delivered the finishing blow that killed his father. "I'm sorry father"... Write the second section of your page here. Category:Godlike Category:Fathers Category:Page added by Bradbruh679 Category:Dragon ball AF Category:Godly Category:Deity Category:God of Destruction Category:Characters created by Bradbruh679 Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters made by Chix777 Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Immortals Category:Characters with tail Category:Characters with Divination Category:Characters with children Category:Evil Category:Powerful Character Category:Powerful Category:Gods Category:Dragon Ball Bocsu's Rage Category:Dragon Ball Bocsu's Destruction Category:Characters made by Bradbruh679